


507: Bound

by harlequin (julie)



Series: Season 5 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e07 A Lesson in Vengeance, Infidelity, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin seeks to wordlessly remind Arthur of how deeply he is bound to his lover and his king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	507: Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of episode codas that I hope will continue through the fifth season.
> 
> This is set during the episode, before the end when Merlin _knew_ about Gwen.

♦

As Arthur’s servant, Merlin knew that the king had been sleeping in the queen’s rooms rather less often than he used to. It was a purely practical matter for Merlin, of anticipating what was needed when and where, and of never intruding on the queen’s modesty.

As Arthur’s lover, Merlin didn’t deign to notice such matters. There were some things he simply accepted or even welcomed, and Arthur’s love for and marriage to Guinevere was of course the most significant of those.

At first it had been easy to ascribe the king’s changing habits to Gwen’s grief for Elyan, and her distress over her encounter with Morgana in the Dark Tower. Lately, though, Merlin had been wondering if Gwen’s changing behaviour wasn’t due to something even more fundamental. Such concerns weren’t the sort of thing he could easily raise with Arthur, but it was beginning to look as if someone would have to.

In the meantime, what could he do but reaffirm his own commitment to Arthur in all the ways he possibly could?

As he undressed Arthur that night, Merlin didn’t tactfully avert his gaze, but instead kept his face forever turned to the man who was the centre of Merlin’s life. He didn’t ensure his hands only touched Arthur’s clothes, but instead let his fingers lightly caress the man’s skin as it was bared. He didn’t even attempt to efface himself, but instead remained _present_ and _focussed_ and full and brimming over with _love_ …

Arthur appeared sceptical at first. Well, his expression was sceptical, though the rest of him remained relaxed and undefended. Slowly the sceptical look changed to cool amusement at Merlin’s wordless seduction, until at last he was standing there naked and Arthur’s amusement was warm and welcoming, and when Merlin stood before him again, Arthur with no hesitation at all lifted his arms about Merlin’s shoulders, and dragged him into a full–blooded kiss. When he was done, Arthur’s expression was serious and sincere.

‘Come to bed,’ said the king.

‘ _Yes_ , sire,’ replied his lover in a heartfelt whisper.

Their lovemaking was simple that night but no less profound for all that. They lay there facing each other, each with an arm circling the other and holding him close, each with a hand on the other’s cock, stroking with a gentle relentlessness. They kissed on occasion, but for much of the time they simply watched each other, eyes candid and relaxed as if the sight of the other’s face was soothing and restful. Until at last at last they each spilled with panting breath and gasping strangely wounded cries, and still they touched and tugged and trembled until eventually there was no more pleasure to be had.

Merlin let himself be read quite openly then, in the moonlight and the firelight. Let Arthur see _yours_ and _bound forever_ , and if Arthur were beginning to be able to read more than that then Merlin no longer minded. There should be no more barriers between them, Merlin felt in those moments. There should be nothing but trust and love.

And perhaps the king felt so, too, for he slipped away into sleep while still wrapped warm in Merlin’s embrace, and he slept quietly and deeply through all the hours that passed until morn.

♦


End file.
